Crime Fighting Has Its Ups and Downs
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: There's no question that Hope Grayson, A.K.A Ghost, has learned the pros and cons of crime fighting. After all, she's been doing it for almost a year and it runs in her family. But nobody said that all lessons are easy to take. Sequel to A Square Peg in a Round Hole.
1. Chapter 1

I'm 17 years old and I fight crime in Bludhaven. You probably know me as Ghost. Nightwing's partner. Though, in civvies, we're Father and daughter. Secret identity and all that.

I look out at the city, a relaxed smile on my face. I may like being under a full moon better, but I still find it calming being out here. Especially since my curfew has been extended. 11 o'clock on school nights. 11:30 on weekends. I breathe in the night air and my smile widens.

Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself, did I?

My name is Hope Grayson. Surely you've heard of my parents.

You haven't? Where have you been?

My Mom and Dad are practically the most famous couple in Bludhaven. Barbara "Babs" Gordon and Richard "Dick" Grayson.

Oh, you do know them?

Well, I'm sure you know at least one. My Dad is the kind of guy that's impossible not to like. Not to mention the fact that he's one of the few honest cops in Bludhaven. Yeah, I know, crime wise, this city's not exactly the best. But I got to have something to keep me busy. When I'm not at school that is.

Don't make me talk about school. There's not too much that I like about it. Especially since I'm like an insult magnet. I'm 5 feet 3 inches tall, (still short for my age), so I tend to get teased a lot about my height. In art class, I get called a teacher's pet. I'm a really good artist, (don't like to brag but that's what I've been told), and I like to read. Fighting crime is so much more fun though. It runs in my family and I like knowing that I make my Dad proud while doing it.

Yeah, I have other family. There's Bruce, Alfred, Song*, and Tim. But I've always been closer to Tim.

As far as friends go, my best one is Kit West.** I guess, unlike my Dad, I'm not all that good at making friends. Well, actually, my Mom's good at making friends too. Just ask the Birds of Prey. They're a team of women who can kick butt and my Mom leads it.

They didn't teach me how to fight though. Dad did. Mom, if anything, taught me how to be strong. She's easily one of the strongest people that I know.

I look around, from my perch, again. Don't think I've ever seen Bludhaven this quiet before. It's a little unnerving. Then again, I've only been fighting crime for almost a year. I made my debut when I was sixteen. Don't really want to have to tell you all the details. Though, to make a long story short, my Dad was kidnapped and I brought him home.

"Why do I feel like something big's in the works?" "Everyone in your family has at least some paranoia."

Dad shrugs his shoulders.

"Part of being a Bat, I guess. I don't blame you for that feeling though. Times that Bludhaven is this quiet are few and far between." "Don't really feel like a Bat. But I get your point. Got any ideas on what to do in the meantime?" "Good question. I don't really think I have an answer for it." "Makes me almost wish that I brought a book. Not that I don't enjoy your company." "Can't say I've ever read a book during a point when this city was quiet. What book would you have brought with you anyway?" "A detective story I guess. Not sure which one, though, I do admit A got me a little bit hooked on Sherlock Holmes." "He, if anyone, would recommend that. That guy tends to have a lot of time on his hands."

I nod.

"Yeah, seriously. He's got to do something in all the spare time that he has."

Our conversation comes to a halt when I notice a suspicious looking woman. I head over to do something about her while Dad follows close behind. Just in case I guess.

But I never could've expected what the woman does to me. Some kind of energy hits me.

I fight to stay on my feet. It's not long before I realize I can't. I feel kind of funny. I need to sit down. Feeling a little disoriented, I decide to do that. The woman disappeared. I think I'll be fine...

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

"Ghost, are you O.K?" "I think so. Whoa. What's going on?"

She turns invisible.

"Ghost? Turn visible."

Come on Hope.

"I'm trying. Hang on."

She seems to flicker for a bit, but then she's invisible again.

"Ghost?"

I fight nervousness from my voice.

"I'm trying as hard as I can. Nothing's happening!"

There's so much fear in her voice. I don't blame her for being scared. This hasn't happened before.

"I...I want to go home. I don't care about my curfew right now. I just want to go home." "O.K. You going to be alright?" "Well, if I am, you can't see it! I...I'm sorry I snapped."

She leads my hand to her shoulder. It's shaking. We definitely should go home. Given Hope's new state, she really needs comfort. How am I going to tell Babs about this? I think of what to say on the way there. When we arrive, Babs looks at me.

"Dick? Where's Hope?" "I...I'm right here Mom. I'm right in front of you. I can't turn visible. I'm...Oh God. I. CAN'T. TURN. VISIBLE!"

There's nothing but panic in her voice. Then I hear her start crying. She takes off her mask and, clearly terrified, drops it on the floor.

"I don't know how to even begin to deal with this. I...think I need to get away for a while. I'm not running away from home though."

I hear her run away. To be honest, I'm a little scared too. How many Dads have to deal with the fact that they can't see their daughter? Not because they're blind, but because she's invisible?

Exactly. Just the one. Me.

* * *

*see A Song in Gotham for Song's first appearance  
**see Just a Little Kit for Kit's first appearance


	2. Chapter 2

I decide to go to the work out room. I kind of want to vent. I find myself feeling kind of nervous as I look inside. No one's there. I...think that's a good thing. I thought about using the punching bag but, instead, I sit down on a mat and cry.

I don't really know what else to do. What else I can do. I feel so...hopeless. God, that pun was horrible!

I hear my cell phone ring. I leave the work out room, after wiping away the tears from my eyes, to go answer it.

Tim.

"Can you meet me in the chat room instead?"

The line for that's more secure.

"Sure."

I hang up then get on my computer. Got it from my Mom so, of course, it's a good one. I turn it on then enter the chat room.

* * *

Anyone's P.O.V

* * *

GhostGirl logs on.

RobinThree logs on.

GhostGirl: Hey Tim.

RobinThree: Hey Hope. What happened?

GhostGirl:...

RobinThree: Hope? You O.K?

GhostGirl: No. I'm invisible right now...

RobinThree: It's O.K. I'm...Well, you can turn back.

GhostGirl: Tim...I...I can't! I tried as hard as I could but I can't!

RobinThree: Hope, I'm sorry.

GhostGirl: Don't you dare beat yourself up about it.

RobinThree: Do you know how it happened?

GhostGirl: Some woman zapped me. I'm sure Dad's checking the database...But it's kind of frightening not being able to see yourself. I've never felt this terrified before.

RobinThree: That definitely makes sense.

KnightWing* logs on.

GhostGirl: Hi Dad.

RobinThree: Hey Dick.

KnightWing: I've got nothing on the villain. I checked Bruce's database too...But yeah. Hi guys.

GhostGirl: If you beat yourself up about this I'll scream. Same goes for Mom.

LuckyOracle logs on.

LuckyOracle: So noted. Hope, you O.K?

GhostGirl: I think O.K is a relative term right now.

FoxKit logs on.

GhostGirl: The more the merrier I guess. Hi Kit.

FoxKit: Hey Hope. What...Never mind. I can see what happened.

GhostGirl: Figuratively speaking?

FoxKit: Yeah. I'm guessing you don't want me to beat myself up about this?

GhostGirl: I don't want anybody to.

SpeedForcer logs on.

SpeedForcer: Hello to all.

GhostGirl: Hi Wally.

FoxKit: Hi Dad.

SpeedForcer: Hope...

GhostGirl: No, I'm not O.K! Sorry I snapped...

SpeedForcer: That's fine. Dick, I'm guessing you'll be taking Hope to Zee tomorrow?

KnightWing: You know me too well.

GhostGirl: The sooner the better if you ask me. Can't say I like not being able to see myself.

LuckyOracle: Don't feel like you have to hold it all in...

GhostGirl: I don't. I just feel like I've cried enough already. I feel so...No pun intended...hopeless.

KnightWing: Never said there was a pun intended.

GhostGirl: Yeah, it's not like you'd know anything about them.

SpeedForcer: Who, Dick? No, he knows nothing about puns.

KnightWing: *rolls eyes* Very funny, Wally.

SpeedForcer: Laughter is the best medicine...

GhostGirl: I'm not sick. I'm invisible.

SpeedForcer: I'm a little bit of a detective. I may not be as good as Bruce is...But give me some credit.

LuckyOracle: No one's as good as Bruce is.

KnightWing: Playing favorites, Babs?

LuckyOracle: No, Dick, I'm not. Why would I do that anyway?

SpeedForcer: There's a good question.

FoxKit: *rolls eyes* Dad...

SpeedForcer: Yes, Kit?

FoxKit: No offense, but I think Babs is right.

KnightWing: None taken.

RobinThree: Same here.

SonginRed logs on.

SonginRed: Ditto. Hi, you guys. Checking what I missed...Oh.

GhostGirl: I know, believe me, I know. Only bright side I can think of about this is...I won't be going to school tomorrow.

FoxKit, RobinThree, and SonginRed: Geez, rub it in, why don't you?

GhostGirl: Didn't really mean to. But I'm kind of bummed about missing art class. Seriously, that's practically my favorite part about school. I may get called a teacher's pet a lot...But I still like that class. For obvious reasons.

LuckyOracle: I liked school just fine...

GhostGirl: You were probably never teased then.

LuckyOracle: Good point.

KnightWing: Geez, Babs, you are lucky!

SpeedForcer: Boy, that sounds cynical. You've been hanging around Bruce again, haven't you? Rhetorical question. I know you too well, remember?

KnightWing: Caught me redhanded.

SpeedForcer: *grins* You have the right to remain silent...

LuckyOracle: Don't finish that, Wally.

SpeedForcer: Because you already know the rest?

GhostGirl: Well, look at her Father.

SpeedForcer: Oh yeah. Kind of forgot that for a second.

SonginRed: This coming from the fastest man alive?

KnightWing: Oh, snap!

SpeedForcer: Very funny, you two, very funny.

SonginRed: I do what I can. I always have.

RobinThree: Cynical as this sounds...Living with Bruce, you don't have a choice.

KnightWing: He's not that bad, Tim. You just need to know some things.

SonginRed: Personally, I wouldn't mind knowing what these things are either.

KnightWing: Well, let's see...If you like your head where it is, don't pull any pranks. Not saying that...

RobinThree: Now you tell me. Took your sweet time about it too.

SonginRed: You sure did...Dick.

GhostGirl: Hey!

RobinThree: It's not like she's calling him names.

LuckyOracle: Well, if you want to split hairs...

SpeedForcer: She kind of is.

KnightWing: Never did like having my name used as an insult.

SonginRed: Would you prefer me calling you Richard Head?

GhostGirl: Mmf!...HaHaHa! Dad, I'm sorry but that's hilarious!

KnightWing: My middle name is John.

SpeedForcer: As immature as this sounds...You do realize that's another name for a toilet, right?

KnightWing: If you guys want to give me any more crap about my name, then do it now.

LuckyOracle: That's a shitty pun.

FoxKit: Nice. You've been hanging around Dick too long, no offense.

LuckyOracle and KnightWing: None taken.

GhostGirl: Can you feel the love tonight?

SpeedForcer: You've seen The Lion King, I take it?

KnightWing: Well...Yeah, she saw it with me and Babs.

SpeedForcer: *eyes widen* You watched it?

KnightWing: Wally...Don't even go there.

SpeedForcer: Yeah...Sorry about that.

KnightWing: Not a problem.

GhostGirl: Just be thankful you've never seen him nitpick Dumbo. Not even the tiniest flaw will escape his notice.

SpeedForcer: Actually, I have seen him do that. There's no question he has the right to be picky about it though...I think we all know about Dick and elephants.

KnightWing: And your point was where, exactly?

GhostGirl: Hidden under your pillow, perhaps?

LuckyOracle: The rest of it's in the closet.

FoxKit: It's kind of hard to hide stuff from your family. Not really saying I have...But you guys all get my point.

GhostGirl: I, on the other hand...I have no choice but to hide *myself* from my family.

KnightWing: Hope...

GhostGirl: I'm fine. Well...not really. Do you guys have any idea how much it sucks not being able to see yourself? Not being able to have your family see you? Not being able to do anything about it? Even though you really want to? More than anything? So you keep trying your hardest but...IT. DOESN'T. WORK! And that really terrifies me. This fear is definitely worse than my fear of fire ever was. I...don't think I want Bruce and Alfred knowing about this. Or the Birds for that matter. Is not telling them too much to ask from you guys? I...I've never felt more invisible in my life.

GhostGirl logs off.

LuckyOracle: Hope...

KnightWing: Give her time. I...think we should do that.

RobinThree: Think I'll call it a night. I won't tell Bruce and Alfred about this though.

RobinThree logs off.

SonginRed: Ditto.

SonginRed logs off.

FoxKit and SpeedForcer: Same goes for me.

FoxKit and SpeedForcer log off.

LuckyOracle: You think she'll be O.K?

KnightWing: Babs, I really hope so. But, as you can see, there's no way to be sure.

LuckyOracle: You and your puns...

LuckyOracle logs off.

KnightWing logs off.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

I get ready for bed, knowing I won't be able to sleep well. And, like my current state, there's nothing I can do about it. I surprise myself a little bit by what I end up doing.

I end up crying myself to sleep.

What's more, despite Dad giving me Alfred's nightmare remedy, I keep waking up scared. Keep waking up screaming.

Great. I don't want to get laryngitis too.

* * *

*my apologies to Serena Kenobi...I couldn't think of another name.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing Kagome04.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I wake up to my alarm clock. "So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space..." I turn it off. Phil Collin's Against All Odds. The song, itself, doesn't work but those lyrics...They aren't exactly something I want to hear.

"Good morning Babs." "I think I need 5 more minutes of sleep for it to be a good morning Dick."

She rolls over and I hide laughter. God, look at that bed head! Makes me grateful I decided to get rid of my mullet.

About three minutes later though, Babs and I hear a scream. **Hope!** I run to her room as fast as I can.

Judging by the lump in her bed, she's sitting bolt upright. That's really the only way I can tell because, you know, my daughter's invisible. I can hear her breathing pretty fast. Really bad dream. Sounds like she could hyperventilate any second. That's never happened before.

"D-Don't leave. I'm fine." "I wasn't really going to. You O.K?" "Not really." So much sadness in her voice. I can feel her shaking a little bit as she hugs me. Normally, I'd hug her...But normality can't stand me.

"I'm going to get dressed right now. I don't want to suddenly appear at Zee's place wearing pajamas."

Just before I close the door to her room, I see a nightshirt. A Nightwing nightshirt. I'm not exactly sure what to make of that. Though I guess she noticed I saw it because a note's slipped under the door. It says: I don't have an Oracle one. I hide laughter (again). Though I wonder who gave her the Nightwing nightshirt. Wally gave me one as a gag gift. Maybe he's the one who gave it to her. I mean, this is Wally we're talking about.

A couple minutes later, I hear the door to Hope's room open. Good hearing is also part of being a Bat.

"We going to use the League's transport system, I take it?" "Yeah, and Babs is coming too." "Good. I want you both there. No, actually, I need you both there." "You know that's not a problem, don't you?" "No, but this is! I'm sorry I snapped at you. Seems like I've been having a pretty short temper lately."

Well...You're a teenager and you're invisible.

"It's fine. You ready?" "Yeah, I'm not feeling hungry." I know she never really does feel hungry in the morning...And, given her current situation, I don't blame her.

Babs appears and I can't help but smile.

"I see you got rid of your bed head, my redhead." "I'm not sure what to make of that rhyme Dad. If you are a poet..." "Then, Dick, your toes don't show it." "What makes you so sure?" "Perhaps the the fact that I'm not the only redhead you know." "My favorite female redhead then." "I'm going to get a cavity from how sweet that is Dad." Somebody has a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"Mister Romance...Let's go to Zee's." "Geez, you guys are going on a date? And taking me with you? I don't know whether to feel flattered or consider myself...a kind of awkward bystander."

I smile. "You don't need to do either." "Yeah, I guess not."

It's not long before we get to Zee's. Explaining this is going to be a little awkward. But I'm sure she'll understand. At least I think she will. I'm certainly grateful that Zee already knows about Hope. If she didn't this would definitely be awkward to explain.

I can see it, in my head, now. "This is my daughter Hope. As you can see, she's invisible..." Thank God for small favors.

* * *

Hope's P.O.V

* * *

After Dad explains my current situation, Zee smiles. "Well, let's see what I can do about this."

Dad grins. "Pun intended?" "No. It's not like...Anyway, here goes. Epoh, raeppa!" I know she says her spells backwards. I feel myself flicker for a few minutes, then turn invisible again.

"Epoh, eb elbisiv!" This time I feel myself flicker for five minutes before turning invisible.

"Epoh, eb nees ot lla!" I...think that did the trick. But, even though I feel a little disoriented, it looks like the third time's the charm. I'm still visible but, right now, just like when the spell that made me invisible, it's a fight to stay on my legs feel so unsteady...They give out from under me. I don't fall to the floor though.

Dad catches me. "You O.K?"

I grin. "Yeah, I am."

Zee smiles. "That's good. I still want you to try using your power."

I feel a little reluctant, for a reason I don't think I know, but I do it. Much to my relief it works fine.

We all end up thanking Zee in unison. Grinning, she says that we're welcome three times.

God, it feels so good to be seen again. To be able to see myself.

Later, when we head home, (using the League's transport system), I end up getting a surprise.

"Guys, you shouldn't have!"

But, nonetheless, I can't help but grin. Wally, Kit, Song, and Tim are here...And it feels good to see them with what they threw for me even though it's not necessary too.


	4. Epilogue

I wasn't really expecting a welcome back party. The doors closed. "Strictly speaking, I never left. But thanks anyway."

Wally grins. "I can see clearly now..."

Kit rolls her eyes "That's enough Dad. But, seriously, Hope, it's great to see you. I say that for all of us." "Well, it's great to be seen. Not like being a Ghost is...Anyway, you guys get my point. One more thing. Wally, no offense, Dad's a better singer than you are." "None taken. Hey, don't you have the song he sang at the wedding as your ringtone."

My cheeks feel a little warm but I'm not blushing. "Yeah, actually, I do. I admit that I've been thinking of changing it but..." I grin. "It takes a real man to sing Jesse McCartney."

Wally takes on mock offense. "You saying I'm a fake one?" "No...I don't think Kit would let me." "Damn straight. We have to stick up for our Dads, especially when we consider what they do, don't we?"

Song clears her throat. "Excuse me, but you forgot to factor in why."

Kit looks kind of nervous. "You think I don't know Bruce's M.O?"

Dad holds his hand up. "Don't go any further than that." "Wasn't going to. Now, come on, Hope, make a speech or something."

I shrug my shoulders. "Never really was good at speech making. Think I'll go with an "or something"'. I do a backflip and land on my hands. "Ta-da."

Dad smiles. "That's my girl."

I grin. "Getting a head rush now."

When I get back to my feet, Mom looks at me. "Where'd that come from?" "Hello, Mom, you married an acrobat."

Wally grins. "You mean the acrobat. I remember watching him in the training room and, I admit, feeling a little jealous."

Dad shrugs his shoulders. "Do I have to explain it?" I hear a slight emphasis on the word have.

"Not if you don't want to Dad."

Later, when my parents are the only ones in the house, I look at Dad. That is, until I see his com-link buzz.

He places it in his ear. :Zee? Oh, you got her? Thanks:

I let out a sigh of relief.

Mom looks at me. "Hope, you O.K?" "Fine. Just grateful I don't have to feel nervous about going out on patrol anymore."

Dad looks at me. "I thought I saw worry in your eyes. Why didn't you tell me?" "I...I didn't want to make you worry Dad. You've had reason to worry about me before and...I don't know. I just didn't really want you to feel that way. You've to deal with a lot of crap, not as much as Bruce, but..." "I can worry about my daughter if I want to. And, you're right, Bruce has had to deal with more than his fair share of crap. Some of it..." "Dad, if you say it's from you, I'll scream. Don't beat yourself up about anything. Not while I'm here, not while I'm at school...Just don't do it O.K? What you've done, especially for me, should erase all the guilt you've ever felt. Given all the scars I've seen on you, the last thing I want is for you to beat yourself up."

He smiles. "I'll remember that." I know he and Mom both have good memories. I do too but still.

"You better." I grin. "Or I'll give you a noogie." "Then I'm definitely going to remember that. Wally used to give me those, then I'd give them back..Anyway, I don't want one."

Mom grins. "From her or from me? Because, personally, I think there's been a few times you've deserved one." "Hey! I resent that."

When I go to bed that night, gratefully, I don't have any nightmares. It's good being able to see that.

And, yes, given who my Dad is, pun intended. After all, in more ways than one, I'm my Father's daughter.


End file.
